This invention relates to a process for forming a rigid fiber composite and the product thereof.
There are a number of composites that utilize fibers. Some of them rely on a melt-blown process in combination with calendering such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,029. Others like U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,001 require the outer layers to be woven or knitted or some like U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,093 do not even have outer layers or a blend of fibers such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,635. Furthermore, there are a number of composites that require molding under pressure such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,822 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,954.
In summary, the present substitutes for wood can lack flexibility, strength or require extensive processing such as molding, heat setting or calendering. The present invention solves this problem in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.